


Without You

by Armin_05



Series: PJO songfics [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth can sing, Before Gaea, F/M, I don't remember anything about the PJO timeline, It's just after Tartarus, Percy plays piano, SO, Set in the same universe as 'Priceless', So can Percy, Songfic, You guys can use your imagination, no beta we die like men, singing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armin_05/pseuds/Armin_05
Summary: He doesn't want to live without her. He isn't sure he can.This is a gift story for warriorcat04, set in the same universe as my other story "Priceless", but it's not needed to understand this. Title is taken from the song "Without You" by For King and Country.





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warriorcat04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorcat04/gifts).



> Hey! Welcome! Glad you're here. A quick note:  
> /In italics is Percy singing alone/  
> /In bold is Annabeth singing alone/  
> /In both italics and bold is Percy and Annabeth singing together/  
> Hope you enjoy!

Riptide slashed through the monster's exposed belly. Percy jumped back, breathing heavily, sweat rolling down his forehead. The monster screeched, scorpion’s tale flashing out at him. Percy dodged, and beady little eyes fixed on him.

 

The woods behind him blazed. Humongous bat wings beat furiously, kicking dirt and twigs in Percy's direction. The wind pushed him back. He gritted his teeth, putting an arm out just enough to keep the dirt from getting in his eyes.

 

And then Leo ran out from behind him, fire firing – no pun intended – from his hands. A steady, continuous stream that seared Percy's front, but made it harder for the monster – _A manticore_ a voice that sounded like Annabeth reminded him – to move. The wings stopped beating, and Percy lunged again.

 

Lightening flickered over the sky. Percy got in close, nicking it, jumped away. Piper and Annabeth had moved to flank the creature, he didn't see them. Jason was up in the air somewhere, battling some littler creatures that had showed.

 

The scorpion’s tail swung, Percy moved.

 

Leo screamed.

 

Percy's head twisted, trying to find the mechanic, but the ground still burned and he couldn't see. He ran in the direction Leo had yelled from, even as he heard the creature scream one last time.

And then all was silent.

 

“Leo!” Piper yelled. Percy could see him now, he stood closer to the tree line, holding his side. Percy skidded to a stop beside him, panting heavily.

 

“I'm okay.” Leo straightened, pulling his hands away His shirt wasn't even torn. Piper tackle-hugged him. Jason dropped out of the sky next to them.

 

Percy's chest heaved, his lungs burned. He turned to look for Annabeth as the adrenaline wore off. He spotted her over where the manticore had crumbled to dust, also panting. She caught him looking, gave him a thumbs up. Her hair was a complete mess.

 

She looked absolutely stunning.

 

Percy gave an exhausted grin. His arms shook just resting by his side.

 

How had he gotten this out of shape?

 

Oh yeah. Tartarus.

 

He spotted Frank and Hazel standing off to the side, chatting.

 

“Dude. You could have been seriously hurt.” Jason said, eyes flickering over Leo's form as Piper backed off the hug. The woods flickered, fading away to reveal the upper deck of the Argo II. They were on their way to Camp Half-Blood, above the Pacific ocean.

 

“Dude, you could have been seriously hurt.” Jason said as Piper backed off the hug. The woods around them flickered, fading away to reveal the upper deck of the Argo II. Below them, the Pacific ocean stretched out as far as Percy could see.

 

“But I wasn't.” Leo countered, giving Piper a cheerful smile. “My dudes, chillax. It's just a simulation.”

 

“And what if it wasn't?” Piper demanded. “Jason's right. You could have been seriously hurt!”

 

“I'm _fine_ Pipes. Look. Not a scratch.” Leo pulled up his shirt to reveal his completely uninjured side. Not even a bruise.

 

“You need to take this more seriously,” Piper argued. Annabeth walked up beside Percy, leaning her head against his shoulder. “When we go up against Gaea it won't be a simulation. You can't pull stunts like these.”

 

“Okay, first of all, that wasn't a stunt, I just didn't pay enough attention, and second,” Leo smirked like he knew something they didn't, “watch me.”

 

“This isn't a joke, Leo!” Piper snapped. “I don't want... I don't want to lose you.”

 

Leo's smirk crumbled, looking slightly guilty. “I...”

 

“Why don't we take a quick break?” Annabeth intervened. “I think we could all use it.”

 

Jason nodded. “That sounds good. Meet back here in an hour?”

 

Annabeth and Percy both nodded, walking away from the group, into the lower decks. On the floor with their rooms, Annabeth sighed.

 

“I'm going to go over the battle plans.” She said. Percy nodded. She kissed his cheek and walked away. He watched her go before wandering the ship.

 

He had no particular destination in mind, but before he knew it, he found himself in front of the piano. It had been a while since he and Annabeth sang in front of the group, though Percy had played a few times since.

 

Percy wasn't sure why, but he wanted to sing again. He just wasn't sure what.

 

After a quick glance to make sure no one else was in the room, he sat down, opening the cover. His fingers danced over the keys, testing them against each other, much like every other time he had played. Slowly, a single melody became apparent.

 

And he sang.

 

_/What do, you do, when you don't get better/_

 

_/Strong arms, get too, get too weak to hold her/_

 

_/Oh God, give me, just enough strength to make it through/_

 

_/HM-mmm/_

 

He wasn't as strong as he had been before Tartarus. Percy could feel it, a bone-deep exhaustion pervaded his every movement.

 

_/Sleepless, this madness, is walking me out to the edge/_

 

_/And stands there, beside me, shivering out on the ledge/_

 

_/And oh God, all I, all I ask is a little relief/_

 

_/Just a moment of peace/_

 

For him and Annabeth both. Percy didn't know how long they could keep being the gods puppets. They'd spent their lives giving, and giving, and fixing their messes.

 

At eleven, Percy hadn't been able to understand what drove Luke to Chronos.

 

He did now.

 

He heard the door open, so he dragged the introductory notes for the next verse out. Annabeth walked into the room, perhaps drawn by the sound of the piano. Her gaze was distant, holding all the trauma they had both experienced.

 

Percy already knew what she was there for.

 

When she started singing, Percy wanted to stop playing right then, just to give her some comfort, her voice sounded so small.

 

**/I don't want to live, without you/**

 

**/I'm not ready to live, without you/**

 

He nudged her a little, offering what comfort he could. He gained a small smile for his effort.

 

_**/So let's dance a little/** _

 

_**/Laugh a little, and hope a little more/** _

 

She rested her head against his shoulder.

 

_/Cause I don't wanna live, without you/_

 

_/Without you/_

 

_/This thorn, in my side, though it cuts and stings me/_

 

_/Has opened, these eyes/_

 

_/I've never seen so clearly/_

 

He nudged her again. She sat up.

 

_**/And oh god, I thank you/** _

 

_**/Cause you bring me to my knees/** _

 

_**/Back on my knees/** _

 

The song picked up for the next few lines, the duo raising their voices accordingly. Percy tried to pour all the motion he had trouble expressing into the verses.

 

_**/I don't want to live/** _

 

_**/Without you/** _

 

_**/I'm not ready to live/** _

 

_**/Without you/** _

 

_**/So let's dance a little/** _

 

_**/Laugh a little, and hope a little more/** _

 

_**/Yes let's dance a little** _

 

_**/Laugh a little, and hope a little more/** _

 

Whatever happened with Gaea and after, they had each other.

 

And _god_ did Percy love her.

 

The song quieted some, Percy lowered his voice, Annabeth dropping out.

 

_/Cause I don't wanna live/_

 

_/Without you/_

 

From here, the song switched vocals several times. He hoped Annabeth knew which ones.

 

**/I heard a voice from the other side singing/**

 

_**/Hold fast/** _

 

_**/Love lasts/** _

 

**/As winter turned into summertime singing/**

 

_**/Hold fast/** _

 

_**/Love lasts/** _

 

_/I heard a voice from the other side singing/_

 

_/Hold fast/_

 

_/Love lasts/_

 

Only if you wanted it to. Love is an action, a conscious choice. Not an emotion.

 

And Percy was going to make it every day for the rest of his life.

 

_**/As winter turns into summertime singing/** _

 

_**/Hold fast/** _

 

_**/So let's dance a little/** _

 

_**/Laugh a little, and hope a little more/** _

 

_**/Yes let's dance a little/** _

 

_**/Laugh a little, and hope a little more/** _

 

_/Cause I don't wanna live/_

 

_/Without you/_

 

_**/** _ **No I don't wanna live/**

 

**/Without you/**

 

_**/Without you** _ **/**

 

The song faded out, leaving the two of them sitting together. Annabeth leaned her head on his shoulder again. He rested his head on her head.

 

After a minute, he chuckled. “I thought you were gonna review battle plans?”

 

“I couldn't concentrate.” Annabeth murmured.

 

“Not like you to let such a little thing stop you.”

 

“Well, maybe I also missed you.”

 

“Oh?” Percy teased. She snorted.

 

“Don't let it go to your brain, Seaweed Head.”

 

“Of course not Wise Girl.”

 

Percy didn't know how long they sat there, simply reveling in the other's presence. He didn't care.

 

They had each other.

 

That was enough.

 

 

 


End file.
